Percy's Crush
by percy jackson nguyen
Summary: Percy have a crush on a girl( annabeth). He don't know how she feel about him. Read to know more. I am horrible at summary. Rated T because of bad words and future accident. Percy-
1. Chapter 1 meet percy

This is my first story so please, excuse me for the grammar mistakes or bad ideas (and by the way, English is not my first language so … u know.) Enjoy!

Disclaim: I don't own Percy Jackson, Master Rick own him.

Percy's POV

Today is my first day to school after 3 months of summer. School, why do we need to go to school anyway? I mean school would be a lot better of there aren't these 3 things keep bothering me (bully, girls and report card!). Well, at least I can cross one out this year.

_**Flash back**_

"Mr. Jackson, here is your report" said my teacher. After I take my final report, my hands start to shake. I don't know why, since the last time I got an F, my hand start to shake every time I touch anything have score on it. I slam it down on my table. Wait for a few minutes like my friend have told me. Then, I try my best to flip my report to see my score but my hand didn't move (too scare)! "Hey Luke, can you flip my report and read it for me? please" I asked. "Fine!" responded Luke, my 2nd BFF. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded. Afterward, he flips the paper and stared at it.

"Dude! You get B- , that awesome!"

"You said what?" I said with unbelievable voice.

"You get a B- man, gotta party tonight"

"Holy Poseidon, I get a B-"

Suddenly, I caught everyone eyes are stared at me, even Mr. Chiron. "I am sorry guys, um… keep going". I said with a smile.

_**End Flash Back**_

"Wake up Percy, It's time for breakfast. Stop being a lady ass (lazy actually but my sister want to insult me more. Technically, she calls me gay)" yelled my sister. Well, seem like I have to go now.

Please, leave comment and advices. And hive me some idea about how do you want Annabeth to hate or like Percy (as a friend). And please, don't leave any horrible comment.


	2. Chapter 2 angel landing

Disclaim: I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordian own PJ

In my story Percy is Asian sooo he needs to go to ELL.

Hi guys, here is the second chapter, enjoy!

Percy's VOW

I take my backpack, check everything. Pencils, books, blah, blah, blah.

Seem like everything is ready. I walk down and eat my cereal in silent. Did I tell you about I am adopted? Well I am adopted. My parents die in a plane crash just like my grandparents. And my new family is not so friendly to me. They have a daughter and she is mean. (I don't know why they adopted me in the first place).

"Percy, it is time to go to school. Don't make me to go to the kitchen!" said my adopted mom.

"Yes mom!" I groaned.

I get in to her car. OMG, you guys can't image how stink her car is. It smell like onion mix with cereal milk for 3 years.( For who don't know what is that smell like, please ask your parent. DO NOT try it at home). Anyway, I try my best to hold the breath. Unlucky for me, today is Thursday and my mom will put on perfume. Onion cereal + perfume =ehhhhh.. Holy Poseidon, I gonna throw up!

_**Line Break to school**_

"Get out of my carrrrrr"

"Okay" I smiled

It was so relief after I throw up at her car. She definitely gonna go mad and tell my adopted dad how regret she is to adopt me. Well, that find with me. I head to the office to take my schedule. I entered Mr. Chiron's office, my last year math teacher. Now he is the principal.

"Percy Jackson right, here is your schedule. I am glad that you still didn't get kick out. Well stay low and…. Enjoy"

"Thank Mr. Chiron"

After the last word, I run out to the Gym and try to find my best friend, Luke.

Then, I saw him in the left corner.

"Wassup Luke!"

"Sup" Luke smirked.

Just like last year, he still flirting with girls every morning.

"How was your summer?" He asked

"Fine" I answered.

"Well, at least you didn't changing school this year. I am glad you stay. Because this year, there are lots of hot girls, ahhhh" one of the girl whom he was flirt now pull him to the girl restroom.

Poor Luke, he never has a break with girls.

_**Line break to Ell class(my favorite)**_

Ell(English language learner). My favorite class over decades. Ms. Mclean is the nicest (well, nicest to me) teacher in this school. I entered the classroom in silent and sat next to my friends, Nico and Grover.

"This year, our class has 1 new student and she is hot!" Nico whispered.

"Whatever!" I responded. I didn't look at the new girl since girl is in my blacklist.

"Hello class, welcome to ELL class 2012. I am Ms. Mclean for who didn't know my name" she announced. "Since today is our first day of school, let introduce ourselves to the new one."

"Hi, I am Percy, and I like swimming!" I said with a smile.

"Hi, I am Nico, and Halo 4 is beast!" Nico yelled.

Everybody introduce themselves. "Now it is the new girl turn" I thought.

"Hi everyone, I am Annabeth Chase, and I am new!" the new girl introduced.

I turn around to see how she looks like and wow. "Close your mouth, you are drooling" whispered Grover.

**How do you like it sooo far? Please leave review, thank u.**

.


	3. Chapter 3 meeting each others

**Hi guys, I am back, take for a while to write a long Sirent is a creature in greek mythology. Whoever listen to it sing or see it beauty will be control like a zombie and drive their own ship to crash to the Sirent's island.**

**And I am soooo sooo sooo sorry for late update because I just bought a new game. ASSASSIN CREED III and it's awesome.**

"What happened Percy, I thought you say you don't like girls" Nico and Grover giggle over my fuck up moment.

Ms. Mclean hands me a Kleenex box, "Mr. Jackson, perhaps next time, when you are drooling, please walk out of my cabin because I don't really appreciate anyone saliva in my cabin". The whole class are now laughing at me, even Annabeth . And that kind of hurt me a little bit. Well, at least I know how to make her laugh now. "Anyway, Since we are only a few weeks away from Christmas Eve, we will do an activity about blah blah blah blah" that all I hear, because know, my eyes are stick with Annabeth .Dam , she is hot. Especially with her stormy eyes and her gold silk hair that no man can get their eyes off. I can't wait until this class over, I want to talk to her, and may be ask her out, alone. Even if she is Sirent, I still gonna come to her and SLAMP. "Mr. Jackson, I know that Ms. Chase is a lots beautiful than my smart board, but please pay attention" said Ms. McLean. Suddenly, my face turns red. I never have this feeling before. "Um…okay" I said with my body turn around awkwardly.

"Man, that is burn!" Nico teases me.

"Whatever" I ignored him. Over the beauty of Annabeth, being teases by Nico is worth.

**Line Break to near the end of class**

"Okay class. Your project is not gonna due until next Monday. This time, you are going to work with a partner, optional. But, choose someone that you can work with, not a douchebag. Now hush!" after announced, the whole class go crazy. Everyone try to find their best friend. Suddenly someone tackle me.

"Hey Perc, want to be my partner?" asked Luke.

"Hey Luke, I um… I am thinking about being Annabeth partner"

"Oh, someone going for a date" Nico giggles.

"Stop teasing me, seriously"

"If you wanna date with her, you gotta do it know, or someone will ask her out before you!"

"Quit it Nico, I will but Luke do you mind"

"Yeah, I am fine. I will find someone else." Luke response with his disappointed voices. I know that I am his best friend. And it kind of disappointed when your friend gives up on you for a girl. But, I can't get my eyes off Annabeth. She is gorgeous, just like a reborn Sirent. I walk up to her and try to say hi but the word change because of my squeaky voice. "hhhhhhhh…eeeee…y… " I babbled. "Hi" Annabeth responded. Wow, that was hot. If Luke and my gang is not here, I definitely will ask her "Are you lost, because it's so strange to see an angel so far from heaven". Anyway, I try my best to concentrate. "hey, um… do you want to be my partner"(now that sound wrong).

Annabeth's VOW.

"Sure" I said. Even though he is kind of weird. Drooling in class, keep staring at me. Is he a stalker? Well, since today is my first day in this school (don't have much friend here so I will go with him). "So, who is going to who house?" I asked with curious voices, crossing my finger and wish he going to say his house. Because after my dad dead, my mom don't really welcome any of my friends coming to our house. "My house would be fine. If you don't mind" said Percy, "And I have a party at my house tonight for my ELL fellows so if you are interesting in, here is my address" Percy handed me a card said: 1801 West BLVD. "Thank u" I kind of shy. This is the first time we meet but I think he is cute. (Chage my mind, he is definitely not a stalker)Shut up Annabeth, you can't think like that, erase your mine. Mom gonna kill u if she hear this. Suddenly, the bell ring. Time up, I ran out of the cabin and head to my next class, try to get him out of my mind. (POOR PERCY)

_**This is the longest chapter I ever written. Well it take the longest time. Please write review, I want to know what my reader think about my story. And by the way, I change my mind so this story, percabeth will have happy ending(yay).**_


End file.
